User blog:EarthSensei/The Legend of Fablemaple
'THE LEGEND OF FABLEMAPLE' Prologue: Long ago, before humans had settled, Verdane was a huge expanse of forest. Many creatures, beings and things existed within the boundaries of the forest. Bananteaters grew to the size of motor vehicles and feasted heavily on the plants that lived. Dragonfries roamed free without worry of being poached by the goons of BioTech. It was a happier and more ancient time and place. However, what the forest was truly known for, was the great Elder Tree in the center. Here the young Sapress and adult Oaklore lived. This is the place where our story begins. Chapter 1: There once lived a young sapress by the name of Gaea. Her origins are unknown as she was found in the forest as a seed by a group of elderly Oaklore. As an orphan, she lived closet to the Elder Tree for protection. Even though Gaea looked no different from the other Sapress, she was still treated as an outcast out of fear. She spent her days planted by the Elder Tree, listening to his great advice to others. The more she learned, the more her curiousity peaked. She learned of wonderous things from far away lands. Gaea learned that there were many lands outside the forest of Verdane. Lands much different. One was a vast valley of emptiness. Another was a place where light always shined. Many places, with many new things that aren't seen in the forest. As Gaea grew, she continued to pay attention to the Elder Tree's information on these fantastic destinations. Until one day, as an Oaklore, a creature she had never seen before approached the Elder Tree. The monster was a shade of light purple and kept its eyes closed. It walked to the Elder Tree with such pompous and stride, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of not having such high self-esteem. When the creature arrived to the Elder Tree, it did not ask for advice or information. Instead, the creature was telling the all-knowing Elder Tree information. Gaea listened closely, while still acting like she wasn't easesvdropping. This purple beast said that a great change will happen to the world soon and was carrying this information to each of the Land Lords. This information was something Gaea had never heard before. She was very intrigued. Later that day, Gaea asked the Elder Tree about what the creature said. The Elder Tree first stated that he knew she was listening and the he was waiting for this day. The Elder Tree was the Land Lord of Verdane, but he was sick. He will die, but not any time soon. However, he would like to live his final centuries in peace. In order to do that, he needed to pass his reign to one of his offspring. Gaea was the closest the Elder Tree ever had to a child, so he told her that he will send her out on this great quest in order to learn the knowledge that he owns. With that, Gaea fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she was in a barren landscape. Chapter 2: Mine and no one can touch it. Category:Blog posts